


Harmony

by Riniginianna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, Canon Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, Peace, Pining Lance (Voltron), Post Season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 01:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15256035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riniginianna/pseuds/Riniginianna
Summary: While on a recon mission, the Red and Black paladins are swept away in a raging river. They find unexpected help and a peaceful world, as well as a pair of interesting characters. But all good things must come to an end. And on top of it all? Lance just wants to tell Keith how he feels.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance was drowning. 

He could feel the water pouring into his nose as his body beat against the rocks, dragging him further down through the canyon. It took almost everything he had to keep his head above the water. 

What had happened? Everything had been going fine! They had been on that bridge.. then the ground shook...then he felt he was falling….

Snapshots of the last few minutes swirled around his jumbled, panicked brain. He couldn't think straight and he couldn't see straight either in the pitch black of night. It was supposed to be an easy mission, a peaceful planet! He and Keith….Keith… oh God, where was Keith?!

Lance's eyes slammed closed and he gasped as another wave tried to drag him under. He came up sputtering, his head whipping around wildly for the black paladin. “Keith!” He screamed over the roar of the current, blood pounding in his ears, matching the pace of his rapid heart. 

“Lance!” A voice shouted in reply. Lance tried to turn around to see the other paladin. He grabbed blindly onto a cluster of rocks, trying to keep still. The rough surface scraped through his gloves, digging into the pads of his fingers. He cried out in pain at feeling the sensitive skin rubbed raw, then lost his traction and the water pulled the cuban away relentlessly.

“Keith!” He screamed again, coughing as water sprayed down his trachea. They needed to get to shore, now! They couldn't die like this, Lance refused. He noticed a flash of teal glowing behind him, reflecting in the dark water. 

With a grunt, Lance fought against the river to spin around.  
He despised turning his back to what was up ahead, but he saw Keith struggling as well, that was more important. The Black Paladin was being beat around like a ragdoll, one of his armor's lights were out, probably shattered on a stone.

“Keith!” Lance cried out again. “Keith! I'm right here, can you see me?!” He squinted in the dark, trying to tread water to see the other. He saw Keith turn his head, they thankfully were a little closer since Lance had grabbed that rock. Long black hair was plastered over Keith's face, his helmet missing. That wasn't good. 

The brunette boy opened his mouth to cry out again, but a sharp pain slashed his side and he screamed. He slipped under the water in his panic and the river filled his lungs. He swam blindly, trying to break the surface in time, his chest and throat burned and he wanted to pass out. 

After a few terrifying seconds, Lance felt cool air hit his hand and he struggled to swim up for precious oxygen. His head broke the surface, sputtering and trying to expel the liquid in his lungs. He took a breath and coughed, then cried out again as his back slammed against something solid. 

Lance gasped as the air was knocked out of him, and groaned in pain, but he thankfully managed to keep from hitting his head, his helmet protecting the blow. Keith wasn't so lucky. The red paladin watched numbly as Keith rammed into the boulder they were pinned to and his skull thumped dully against the rock. Only when Keith slipped under the water did Lance's brain kick into gear and let him realize what had just happened. 

The cuban's blood froze in terror, his mind blanking as he dove under the water after Keith. His side was in agony- he had probably sliced it open on a sharp rock- but all he could think was that he couldn't let Keith die. He refused to let Keith die without telling him… telling him….

Lance's eyes stung as he groped for the other Paladin in the river, but it wasn't just from the rushing water. Salt water streamed into the current as Lance grabbed hold of something warm and soft, he pulled up to reveal Keith's arm, then he continued to tug until Keith's head and torso was slumped against his chest, then held him tightly. He felt stones cutting into his skin as they were drug through the rock bed, but just grit his teeth and bore it, only focusing on keeping his hold on Keith. 

Lance blinked water and silt out of his eyes, silently begging for a way out of this. There was the faint outline of a bend up ahead, but they'd be impaled on the rocks if they hit it straight on. On top of everything else, he could feel his strength leaving him, he knew he was bleeding out. Well… they might as well risk the rocks, they would definitely drown at this rate. 

Summoning whatever strength he had left, Lance started swimming to the left, trying to head for the bend. He couldn't see anything anymore, swimming blindly and hoping the rocks wouldn't kill Keith. Lance had already accepted the fact he wouldn't survive the night. But he had to tell Keith how he felt. 

The red paladin screwed his eyes shut and shot towards the bank of the river, holding his breath. The current swept them to the side, missing the deadliest rocks, but as they hit the shore, the sharp points dug into Lance's leg, cutting down his thigh and calf. 

With a cry of pain fading to a whimper, Lance pulled Keith onto land, the later falling onto his stomach, and Lance collapsing on top of him, too exhausted to move. Keith suddenly shuddered to life. He coughed and heaved, throwing up water and trying to take in air.

Lance groaned in pain as the body underneath him convulsed. The gashes in his side and leg were awful, and when he cracked an eye open, he could see the blood flowing back into the water, thick and crimson. 

Eventually the older male stopped hacking. His body settled down and stayed still, the only movement the gentle rise and fall of his now steady breathing. Lance let out a low sigh, closing his eyes. “I love you Keith.. .” He whispered hoarsely, painfully aware of the tears tracking down his face. “I'm sorry…. I didn't want to tell you like this….” He bit his lip, waiting for an answer, he didn't care if Keith hated him, he had to say it before he bled out. However, he was only met with silence. 

“Keith?....” He choked out again, his voice cracking. Keith still didn't respond, he must have only been conscious long enough to expel the water in his body. Defeated, Lance took a shaky breath and dragged his hand over the grass to find Keith's. His arm felt like lead, and the soft earth was soothing compared to the hard stones in the water.

Finally he found Keith's hand and held onto it. He knew this was mostly likely the end for him, it was probably a miracle he hadn't passed out already. But he didn't care anymore, at least Keith was safe. 

With those thoughts, Lance let sleep claim him. The world faded away and he fell into a deep dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth, that was the first thing Lance felt when he awoke. He felt a dull throbbing in his injuries, but he could ignore it for now. He was laying on something soft, comforting. He had died right? Was this heaven?..... Slowly, Lance opened his eyes, blinking a few times as a warm glow shone down on his face. 

He let out a quiet moan as he closed his eyes again and started to curl up into a ball, wanting to go back to sleep. But he didn't go far before his arms and legs bumped a warm body.

Confused, he opened his eyes again, seeing Keith laying next to him. Had Keith died as well? The other male was dressed in a white tunic, it looked almost like silk. His back was towards Lance, side rising and falling peacefully. There was gauze wrapped around his head, and a little sign of blood on the otherwise snow white cloth. 

Lance realized he wasn't wearing his undersuit and armor. He slowly sat up, wincing a bit as pain flared in his leg and side. He looked down to see he was wearing a white tunic as well. His left leg, his torso, and his hands were wrapped like Keith's head was. What had happened? 

He gazed upwards, trying to get his bearings, he could hear the gentle bubbling of water and the crackling of a fire. It took a moment for him to process where they were, but when he did, his jaw dropped open in awe. 

They were laying in the clearing of a forest, in the middle of a natural grove. Sunlight filtered through the canopy of trees, bathing the area in a soft golden and emerald glow. Both boys were laying on a large patch of moss. It was thick and springy, and large enough for three people to lay comfortably. 

In front of them was a cliff face, a cave reaching into the stone like a little room. A fire blazed in a hearth on the back wall, both his and Keith's clothes and armor resting in the corner. A mat that looked like woven grass lay on the floor in front of the hearth, and in the middle of the little room was a low wooden table and two benches; the furniture looking twisted and wild, like it had grown that way. 

A stream emerged from the rock, making carefree little waterfalls as it trickled its way into a tiny pool of crystal clear water. Then the runoff from that pool continued the stream down into the forest, probably back to the river.

“Woah….” Lance breathed, taking in the awesome sight. He slowly tried to get to his feet, but the pain in his leg flared again and he collapsed onto his side. Yeah, it was official- they had died and this was heaven. That had to explain this beautiful sight.. right?

He got an unexpected answer as he felt a hand on his shoulder. His instincts kicked in and he quickly tried to curl up and jerk away, letting out a soft gasp as the pain flared again. 

“Don't move….” A gentle voice instructed. “You will only hurt yourself worse. I promise, you are safe here child…Rest…” 

The voice was feminine, yet low, and it was as smooth as the silk on the paladins’ bodies. As if hearing a mother's lullaby, Lance let his eyes slip closed again and he relaxed into the touch, not wanting to fight. 

It didn't take long for sleep to claim him again. He drifted back into his deep slumber, the peace of this sanctuary lulling him back under and the feeling of his injuries fading away. 

…….

When Lance opened his eyes again, the pain had receded even more so. His hands were unwrapped and his fingertips whole once more. He wondered how long he had been asleep as he sat up. Nothing had changed in the grove that he could see; except one thing. 

Keith was sitting cross-legged on the mat in the little pocket of the cliff. He had a smile on his face as he watched and talked with the person sitting beside him. 

It was a woman; a tall, thin lady with long white hair and an emerald gown. She looked young, but there was an aura about her like she was hundreds of years old. Not like Allura- no, this was a wise, mature being. She radiated power and comfort; her presence was welcome. 

Lance slowly got to his feet, his soles were bare, but the ground was so soft, he probably would have taken his shoes off anyway. He slowly made his way over to the two, taking in the strange woman as he crept closer. 

Her hair was flowing, as if there were a constant breeze letting it play around her shoulders and back, but there was no wind down in this valley. The grove was pleasantly warm and the air still, filled with the aroma of earth, trees, and fire. 

The tapered sleeves and the hem of her forest green dress reached the ground the fabric pooling around her seated position, but Lance could see glimpses of bare feet underneath the skirt. There was gold woven into the fabric, as well as the jewelry and decorations on her body. A gold diadem stretched across her forehead and what looked like a golden flower rested over her left ear. 

The bottom of her dress, her bodice, and her left arm were covered in leaves, wrapping around her body like ivy. Like it was part of her. Lance was entranced as he came closer, not wanting to take his eyes off this goddess. He was sure that's what she was. 

The woman glanced up, falling quiet as she noticed the newcomer, Keith following her gaze. Lance shrunk back a bit, worried he had intruded on something, but the goddess’s face broke into a smile and waved him over. 

“I see you're awake little one.” She called gently, standing up to make a little more room for the red paladin. Lance nodded slowly, still rather awestruck as he sat down next to Keith who in turn was smirking at him. 

“So you finally decided to get up?” The mullet wearing man quipped playfully. He looked completely healthy, like he hadn't just been ripped through a raging river and his brain rammed against a rock. His cheeks were rosy and his amethyst eyes bright. 

“I- er….” Lance coughed then cleared his throat, finally finding his voice. “I had woken up earlier, but I was told to go back to sleep. So I did.. “ he shrugged, trying to dismiss the fact. 

He really didn't want a reminder that he and Keith had been sleeping next to each other like that, plus hearing Keith talk normally after the confession Lance had made put him on edge. He was torn between running back to the moss In embarrassment and throwing his arms around the black Paladin, never letting go. 

“That's because you were still badly wounded.” The melodic voice came again, breaking the cuban's thoughts. Both Lance and Keith turned their heads to look at the woman. “You both needed time to rest in order to heal. And you were more greatly injured than your friend.” 

“Oh….” Was all Lance managed to say, then he mentally scolded himself for his lack of speech. “I mean… thank you… for helping us….” That sounded good, right?....

The great lady smiled, a gentle chuckle bubbling out of her throat. “You're very welcome little one, and I must apologize for the lack of introduction. I am Tisdeaea, Dryad of the Forgotten Grove.” Her silver eyes crinkled in delight, causing Lance to smile himself. It was hard to stay nervous in a place like this. 

“Lance.” He replied, then frowned at how informal his title was compared to the dryad…dryad? “ A dryad huh?.

.” He murmured, trying to rack his brain for the meaning of the word. Anything to keep his mind busy right now. He knew he had heard it before. “Does that mean you're a goddess?...” It wasn't meant to come out as a flirty remark, but Keith ended up scoffing with a laugh.

“No you moron!” He shot over with a smirk, causing Lance to furrow his brow and blush in embarrassment. “It means she's a tree.” 

The Cuban opened his mouth for a retort, not wanting Keith to get the last word-his old rival habits were still making themselves known, especially when he was on the defensive- then he closed it again, eyes wide and confused. Wait, this was a tree lady?!

Tisdeaea smiled and laughed again, seemingly amused by the boy's bickering. “In a sense you may understand: Yes Lance, I am a tree...” 

As if to show her point, she stood up and walked towards the other end of the grove. Both Lance and Keith stumbled to their feet to follow her, the former falling behind a bit as his injuries were still present. Once they were outside and standing behind the patch of moss, the dryad gestured upwards to the top of the little cliff, where a tree overlooked the clearing. And Lance's jaw dropped again. 

It was majestic. That's the word Lance would use to describe it. The tree resembled a Willow, but the branches were thicker and fuller, reaching up and outwards before the ropes of leaves tumbled back down to sway lazily in the air. A vibrant green hue bathed the leaves, causing them to shimmer in the light. The trunk was strong and firm, the bark smooth and the color a gentle brown of toffee. The delicate curves of the trunk and branches seemed to be a façade for the power and strength it possessed. It was beautiful. 

"That's....that's you?..." Lance whispered, his own sapphire eyes wide as saucers. “You're gorgeous….” 

He heard Keith chuckle again next to him, but he didn't take the bait this time, still entranced in the tree residing above their heads. “you always have a way with women.” The black paladin murmured, amused.

Lance finally looked away to glare at his friend, but there wasn't any heat behind it. He couldn't follow the urge to get angry here. “You know that's not what I mean, Keith…” he shot back in reply, breaking the spell that seemed to hover over him. 

Keith opened his mouth to retort, still smiling. However, he was cut off as there was a series of loud splashes coming from the stream. Both faces falling, Lance looked over just in time to see the water in the little pool rise up and take the form of another woman, the clear water solidifying into skin and hair.

She seemed just as beautiful as the dryad, though much younger. She had fair skin fading into a cobalt blue tail. Dark blue hair tumbled down her back into the water, and streamed out behind her. Her chest was covered by a ornate piece of blue Mother of Pearl plates and black pearls. As if to finish her little outfit, a black chain-like belt wrapped around her waist, the foreign ebony metal wrapping around her wrists in bracers as well. 

Blue eyes narrowed and blue lips pursed as they took in the two boys, both shrinking back at the newcomer. “Okay….so they're not dead…” she murmured hotly, her voice bubbled like a brook, but the voice wasn't as friendly as Tisdeaea’s.

“Amatsura….is that anyway to talk about our guests?” The dryad reprimanded with a frown. Her gaze turned somber as she stared at the other being, acting as a mother would when correcting a child. 

Lance's gut twisted a bit, he took another step back then felt a hand on his shoulder, grounding him. The hand gave a squeeze and he realized it was his fellow Paladin. No doubt having the same thoughts he was. 

This was some kind of water spirit, and while that may be cool some other time. They had just almost been drowned in a river. Had this mermaid tried to kill them? And she had the audacity to come back?

Lance bit his lip, his worry shown clearly on his face. He felt Keith drop his hand and silently cursed at the lack of contact. The mermaid, Amatsura, turned her head and their gazes met. Then her face fell and softened when she noticed the frightened features. 

“Sorry Tisdeaea…..” the mer murmured. “my apologies boys, I guess I came off on the wrong hand…” 

Lance opened his mouth to reply, but Keith beat him to it, though the question would have been the same. “Did you try to drown us?....” 

Amatsura’s eyes went wide at the accusation, but Tisdeaea seemed just as stoic and calm as the tree she was, no doubt thinking they could work this out themselves. She had already stepped in once after all. 

“I didn't try to drown you!” the mer shot back defensively, clearly offended at the notion. “I saved your lives! You both would have been dead if I hadn't brought you here.” 

“But you're a water spirit.” Lance piped up accusingly. “Don't you own the river?....” 

Amatsura fell quiet then sighed, then pulled herself up onto the shore. “I'm only a nymph. I don't own the river.” She replied softly, her original harshness gone as she tried to explain. “Yes, I may travel there but my home is here in this stream. I, as well as all the other naiads who make up the brooks and creeks of this valley come together and make the river. I wasn't there to see your hardship, but when I found you I gave you grace. I called upon a few of my kin and we brought you to Tisdeaea to heal. We're not monsters children.” 

Children. There was that word again. Usually Lance would hate being called a child, but he realized these women had the right to say it. They were ancient and he and Keith probably weren't any older than babies to them. “I'm...sorry…” he apologized quickly, not wanting to make their hosts angry. “for the misunderstanding…..” 

“Yeah” Keith agreed from behind the red Paladin. “we figured since-” he was cut off as the nymph waved her hand to make him stop. 

“I don't need an explanation, I already know. And I forgive you. I should have been kinder when I arrived…” the mermaid slipped back into the pool, the water coming up to her shoulders as she rested on the bottom. 

Feeling rather awkward now, Lance raised his head to see the tree spirit smiling again. Apparently they had done something right. Lance sighed in relief and looked back over at Keith, who looked just as awkward as the red Paladin felt. 

“Um….” The ravenette drawled out as three pairs of eyes turned to him, seemingly lost for words. Lance took that as his cue for rescue and he grabbed the other's arm, pulling him back towards the fireplace. 

“Come on, I saw our armor in the corner.” He supplied, then felt Keith relax a bit and follow his lead back to the cave. Lance smiled a bit to himself, he knew Keith was probably really uncomfortable in this flowy get up, he'd probably be less awkward if he was in his own clothes. 

His assumption proved correct as Keith beelined for the undersuit folded up by the crumpled red armor, not hesitating to take off the tunic and slip into something more comfortable. Lance in turn had spun around to face outside, giving an awkward little wave to the dryad and naiad who were talking together as Keith changed. He really, really did not want to be caught staring at anything right now. He was half thankful Keith hadn't heard his confession. He would never have been able to live that down now. 

A few minutes later Keith walked past him, now clad in his black undersuit. Lance turned back around and headed for the piles of armor. He saw Keith's helmet, the nymphs must have found it. And it seemed in better shape than Lance's banged up helm. 

He didn't worry about changing, he liked the silk tunic to be honest. But he grabbed Keith's helmet and put it on, trying to contact the others. He was met with static and he sighed, taking it off. 

“What are you doing?” A familiar voice called and Lance sighed again, glancing up at keith. 

“I was hoping I could contact the team” he mumbled in defeat, glaring at the helmet. “My helmet's garbage and I hoped yours would work better….” 

He felt the black Paladin kneel down beside him and take the offending piece of armor from him. “Well, they're coming in about 33 Vargas anyway.” He murmured, observing the head piece himself.

Lance raised an eyebrow rather concerned. “Keith, I thought we had a week here, were we really asleep for that long?...” 

“Apparently so…” the other Paladin replied as he fiddled with the helmet, trying to get some sort of signal through the destroyed speakers. But it was all for naught, they were out of range anyway. “But at least we're safe here. The others will know to come look for us when we're not at the rendezvous.” With that Keith tossed the helmet back into the pile of broken armor and stood up, heading back out into the clearing. “Come on, let's go see if they have anything to eat.” 

Lance nodded and slowly got to his feet, he offered a smile and Keith returned it as they left the little cave. Hey, it could be a whole lot worse. Honestly, right now there were on a little vacation. They should make the most of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the Klance chapter! This whole chapter has much fluff and some hurt/comfort. But hang in there, it's all downhill from here >;3

Dinner came in the form of fruits and vegetables, grown wild in the forest. And they tasted like heaven. Both Keith and Lance muched down on the gathered food, half curious where it came from, half not caring. 

Lance finished first, getting up from the little table and heading outside. He noticed Tisdeaea murmured something to Keith who nodded and went back to his dinner. Then the woman followed him out. 

“Is there something on your mind child?” She asked gently as the Cuban made his way over to Amatsura's stream, watching and listening to the little waterfalls by the rock face, the water as clear as ever. 

“No…?...” Lance replied, the answer sounding more like a question. He could tell his words had no effect and he sighed, staring at his faint reflection in the water. “Just…thinkin’...” 

“About Keith?” 

Lance whipped his head around and almost fell into the water, the dryad smiling in amusement. “How did you?..”

“I see how you look at him” the spirit murmured with that smile still on her face. “Why don't you just tell him how you feel?...” 

Lance's face fell further and he shook his head quickly.”no. No no. “ He stated quickly. “I did it once, and he didn't hear me. Now I realize how stupid I was. We're part of a war, I can't do that to him. He has too much to worry about all ready…” 

The dryad slowly sat down beside him, placing a hand on the paladin’s shoulder. “I think you should tell him” she supplied gently. “The two of you share a close bond. I doubt he'd leave you alone, even if you told him. You need each other, you saved his life. And life is a precious thing Lance. You shouldn't take it for granted.

Lance scoffed and shook his head. Was the forest spirit seriously telling him YOLO? “It's not that easy…” he grumbled. 

“Isn't it?” Tisdeaea replied softly. “I'm not saying now. But you need to tell him how you feel. You never know what he will say until you do.” 

Lance nodded mutely at that, still wrapped up in his own thoughts. The red Paladin felt the dryad’s hand retreat as she headed back inside. He thought about what the woman had said, wondering if he'd ever find the courage again. 

…….

The night came quickly, only a varga later. The golden hue of the sun turning into a glowing turquoise. The lichen and algae that clung to the trees and stones were bioluminescent, casting a gentle glow as moonbeams streamed through the canopy, the great orb rising in the starlit sky. The Grove seemed even more breathtaking at night.

Lance had been reluctant to go to bed, mostly because he wanted to stay up and see the nocturnal life awaken, and a little of being scared of sleeping next to Keith again. 

Butterflies made their way around Amatsura’s little brook, their wings more vibrant and elaborate than any Lance had ever seen on earth. Little chirps resounded in the trees, not from birds, but little dragon like creatures. Their colorful bodies were covered in fur and they flitted from branch to branch around the grove, emerging from their nests in the hollows of trees. 

The red paladin stared up into the canopy as he laid on his back. The moss, now glowing, was still squishy and comforting. He saw a little dragon creature jump from its tree branch, the limbless animal gliding down to land on his belly. This one was white, with a black head and ebony and emerald feathers on its wings. The boy's smile grew as he slowly lifted his hand to pet the creature, the curious little animal happily nudging his fingers. The cuban started humming softly, absentmindedly as the played with the little creature. 

It seemed strange how peaceful a place like this could be. No danger, no worry. It seemed to good to be true. Almost every place the Paladins had been, the taint of the galra or the harshness of the universe seemed to follow them. He wondered if this forest was just a façade for something darker. His and Keith's mission had been just as recon, and to attempt diplomacy for an ally. But this place didn't seem to have any sort of civilization, just a variety of spirits living it peace and harmony. 

He thought back to the bridge he and Keith had been on when that tremor happened. It had seemed like it had grown out of the ground, like all of the furniture in this place. Maybe there had been some other dryad who didn't want them around and had made the bridge drop them? That seemed like the most likely scenario, given the information they had now. 

His thoughts were interrupted as a familiar presence huffed in his ear, silencing his humming. “What are you doing?...” Keith grumbled sleeping, trying to glare at Lance through half opened eyelids. 

The furry little animal slithered off of Lance's belly, frightened by the sudden movement of Keith rolling over, and took off back into the trees. Lance frowned at the loss of his little friend and turned his head to stare back at Keith. 

“Well, I WAS playing with one of the little dragons..” he whispered in reply, not wanting to disturb the spirits as they slept. Neither Tisdeaea or Amatsura were to be seen, resting in their true forms for the night. Both the Willow and the stream glowed with the soft teal hue, had it not been so faint a light, the grove probably could be just as bright at night as it was in the daylight. “Until you scared it off…”

“Oh, sorry….” the black Paladin mumbled, Though Lance could tell he meant it. “I thought you were just trying to stay up” 

“What, you don't like my singing?” Lance whispered with a smirk and Keith rolled his eyes, rolling over to face the other way once more. The Cuban frowned, worried he said something wrong. 

“Keith?.... Are you okay?..” he asked gently, sitting up so he could see his friend better. All crushes aside, it seemed Keith needed something right now. 

“I'm fine Lance…” the other male replied with a sigh. “I just…” he hesitated, “I just can't sleep is all…”

Lance frowned, he himself was fighting off sleep in order to watch the grove come alive around them. It seemed impossible to not fall asleep at a moment's notice. “What's wrong?...” 

He didn't get an answer from Keith, and he wasn't really expecting one, but his frown deepened. “Do you think there's something weird about this planet?” he continued. 

Keith shook his head, sitting up as well. He apparently had given up trying to sleep. “No, that's just it. I just feel like this planet was perfectly alright before we came here… I'm worried we're going to be the ones bringing something bad…” the leader bit his lip as he admitted that. 

Lance nodded mutely in agreement. “I can see that…” he answered slowly, mulling the thought over “ but I'm sure everything will be alright, you know the others are on their way…...are you sure that's everything?...” He added, still aware of Keith not wanting to meet his eyes, preferring to intently watch the glowing moss beneath them. It wasn't often he saw Keith so quiet like he had these past few hours, well days really but Lance didn't count the time they had been asleep. 

Only then did Keith glance up to meet the other’s eyes, his brow furrowed in thought. “i dunno. I just… feel weird…” he admitted. “Like I don't belong here. It's like I'm too.. uptight?” 

Lance snorted at that, he could definitely agree with that statement. “Then why don't you just relax you moron?” He retorted playfully. “If you want I can keep watch or something.” 

Keith shook his head at the offer, gesturing to the wraps around Lance's leg and torso, hidden underneath the white tunic. “I can't ask that, you're still hurt…” 

“Then I'll sleep and you relax and sleep” the Cuban insisted, not backing down from this. 

“It's not that easy Lance” Keith huffed. “for me at least.” 

“Did you at least try?...” Lance pressed, a little confused now. 

“For the past two hours? Yes.” The black Paladin deadpanned in reply. 

Lance's frown deepened as he racked his brain for an idea on how to help. He knew Keith was used to sleeping lightly, if at all. His body probably wasn't used to sleeping so heavily and now that he was awake he couldn't settle back down.

Lance looked around for inspiration, then caught sight of the nymph’s pool. The gentle slaps of the water against the rocks and grass, and the tumbling of liquid over the little waterfalls were calming to him, even if he had been pulled through a raging river, water was still his friend.

“Well… why don't you focus on something? Like a sound.” He suggested, then frowned as Keith stared at him confused. Lance sighed and laid back down, apparently he'd have to spell it out for the mullet.

“Okay, lay down and listen for a moment, then tell me what you hear” Lance instructed. He heard Keith sigh and the felt as the other male laid down next to him. Both boys were on their backs, shoulders and hips brushing against each other. Lance turned his face away a bit so Keith couldn't see the red tint to his cheeks. 

“Okay…” Keith murmured after a long silence. “I hear the fire...and the stream…. Aaaaand those animal things?” 

Lance smirked a bit and nodded. He was thankful the chirping wasn't very loud or it would be annoying. “Okay, good. Which one do you feel is the most calming?” There was a slight pause again then Keith sighed again. 

“Probably the fire” the black Paladin replied. “But I don't really know how that helps…. I have to strain to listen to it then I can't sleep…”

Lance wanted to groan in annoyance. It was like talking to a child sometimes. But the frustration was quickly replaced with something else. He knew Keith was asking for help. And for the hopeless romantic who had realized he had a crush on the guy for months now, he couldn't pass this up. 

“Okay… this is probably going to sound really weird for you….” He started slowly. “But I need you to trust me alright? I have an idea.”

He could feel Keith physically tense in confusion, but then relaxed a bit. “What is it?....” 

“Okay...um… I want you to put your head on my chest, it will help block out the other sounds so you can focus better…” Oh God. He had definitely said the wrong thing now. He could feel Keith's eyes burning into his skull in questioning. But he really wanted Keith to be able to sleep. He didn't really care about his own moral dilemma at the moment. 

To his surprise, Keith just sighed in defeat and reluctantly moved his head over to rest on Lance's chest, just over his heart. Lance swallowed thickly and slowly wrapped his arms around the other. It wasn't that he was just trying to get Keith to lay on him, no he would die before he admitted that- he could prove it. This was something he and his siblings used to do all the time, and he wanted to help. 

“Okay, so I want you to just close your eyes and I want you to focus on that fire in the hearth…” Lance murmured, running his fingers through the other's hair. He felt Keith nod against his chest, though that was the only response he got. He waited a few moments before continuing.

“Now, I want you to imagine you're curled up in the middle of that fire. The flames can't hurt you and they'll keep everyone and everything that wants to hurt you away. As long as you're sleeping there time won't mean anything and you're safe. You're perfectly safe and warm.” He smirked a bit at that, remembering the time he and hunk had heard similar words. But this time there was no ulterior motive. 

He didn't let up on carding his fingers through Keith's hair, and soon enough he felt the other male's breath slow and deepen. Lance sighed in relief and tilted his head back, closing his eyes. He really hoped Keith wouldn't bring this up later, but knowing the other paladins track of trying to list bonding moments it was probably a lost cause. 

All thoughts aside, Lance focused his own mind on the water. He imagined he was floating, submerged in it. He could breathe and he had Keith curled up in his arms, comfortably warm in the darkness, and the sound of gentle waves crashing over him. It only took a few minutes before he was sleeping peacefully alongside the other male. 

Peace didn't last long though. The dreamless slumber Lance had been subject to did not come that night. Instead, one of the many nightmares that plagued his sleep did. 

_Lance was rushing along in the river again. He was screaming Keith's name and fighting the current. Blood stained the water, but this time it wasn't his._

_He screamed again as salt water poured into his mouth. He saw a figure lying in the dirt on the shore. Lance struggled to reach the shore, but he couldn't get any closer._

_To his horror, out of the darkness hulking figures emerged and made their way around Keith's unconscious, bleeding body. The Galra._

_He saw Lotor bending over Keith's body, reaching a hand out to touch him. Sendak and Zarkon made their way to the front, blocking Lance's view. He screamed Keith's name again but cut off with a wordless cry as his body jerked with electricity, burning his body as he tumbled through the water. ___

__Lance shot into a sitting position as he cried out, the nightmare lingering in his mind. He had forgotten Keith had been sleeping on his chest and the black Paladin jerked to life, crying out in surprise._ _

__“Lance?!” Came the worried voice as the Cuban tried to curl in on himself. Pain flared in his side and leg at the harsh movements, begging for relief. Lance tried to suck in a breath and calm himself down before he woke everyone up. He hated seeming so weak in front of other people, especially Keith._ _

__“Lance..” he heard his name called again and he was vaguely aware of salt in his mouth. Oh God please don't say he was crying… then he felt arms around him, pressing him against a warm, soft surface. He didn't really care right now about himself, he just wanted to stay quiet. He buried his face in the other’s neck and tried to calm his breathing._ _

__Keith's arms tightened and a hand ran through the Red Paladin's hair. “Lance its okay… it's okay…” Keith murmured gently._ _

__“S-sorry… I'm s-sorry…” Lance gasped, trying to sit up instead of laying slouched against Keith's chest. The hold loosened slightly and Lance lifted his head, trying to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Great, he had been so worried Keith wouldn't be able to sleep and now he had woken him up._ _

__“Lance, it's okay. I promise..” Keith assured. It made Lance feel worse, knowing Keith didn't like having to comfort people._ _

__“N-no. Keith I'm sorry… it's nothing I shouldn't have woken you up….” Lance insisted, but Keith just shook his head._ _

__“Lance, just stop.” He commanded. “I don't care that you woke me up. Are you okay?....” Lance just hesitated a moment before nodding slowly, eyes wandering in embarrassment._ _

__“It was just a nightmare Keith… I'm fine….” Lance insisted. “I get them all the time….”_ _

__“You think I don't?” The black Paladin replied softly, pointing the scar on his cheek. “Lance, I know what it's like… do you want to talk about it?....”_ _

__That made Lance raise an eyebrow. Keith, THE Keith, wanted to talk about his feelings? Was there some kind of magic on this planet or something? He wouldn't be surprised._ _

__“It was just about the river….” He admitted, trying to cut out most of what happened. He didn't really know why he was being so scared, all he wanted to do want tell Keith how he felt, but he felt like he had blown his chance._ _

__“Lance…” came the soft voice again. Lance looked up again to see Keith's gaze fall as if searching for words “I-”_ _

__Whatever he was about to say as another voice interrupted them. “what are you two still doing up?...” Both boys froze at the sound of Amatsura's voice and Keith dropped his hold on Lance._ _

__“I had a nightmare….” Lance replied, his blush present on his face at being caught- though 'caught’ wasn't really a term if you weren't doing anything._ _

__The nymph just rolled her eyes with a sigh._ _

__“Well you're going to wake Tisdeaea up at this rate” the woman deadpanned, opening her hand to let a butterfly land on her palm. “I'm surprised you haven't yet to be honest” she smirked as the butterfly fluttered off again, then returned her gaze to the paladins._ _

__Lance bit his lip and looked down, still rather wary around the mer. She seemed so much tougher than he would expect from a water nymph. “Why did you save us?...” He asked slowly, stretching his legs out to relieve the pressure on the wounds. “I know you don't like us very much so…”_ _

__Amatsura rolled her eyes at the question, though her demeanor still seemed as playful as when she was watching the butterfly. “I don't dislike you.” She replied. “I just….. don't really get along with outsiders very well. But I saw you and I dunno, I didn't think you deserved that and I knew I could help. So I did…”_ _

__Lance nodded slowly at that, offering a small smile which the mer returned. “I hope we can be friends then?” He asked hopefully, the memory of his nightmare fading already._ _

__Amatsura nodded back and Keith ended up relaxing as well. “Yeah, I'd like that.” She replied, her smile growing._ _

__The three ended up talking late into the night, their differences aside. Though it didn't take long for sleep to claim the two young men once more. This time much more at peace._ _


	4. Chapter 4

The little group of four grew closer over the course of 30 vargas. Lance and Keith would sit and listen to Tisdeaea's stories. The way she spun the tales were mesmerizing with the boys leaning on every word. They would sit in the pool and watch Amatsura play with the water, forming little sculptures that floated up in the air, which would end up falling back to earth and splashing the paladins, causing them to shriek and laugh. 

The little dragons, or Vellites as Tisdeaea called them, came out more often now, knowing the newcomers weren't threats. Lance tended to play with the creatures much more than Keith, who seemed content to just watch on amused. Laughing when one of the Vellites, the little white one, would curl around Lance's neck like a scarf.

They really could be at peace here, away from the war that was raging outside the atmosphere. They knew they couldn't stay here forever, and that soon the team would come pick them up and take them to the lions that were somewhere on the planet. 

That was the reason they were trapped. None of their equipment worked, and if they wandered around it would take so much longer for the others to find them, plus not every place on this planet was a peaceful as the Grove. And so they stayed. 

A day and a half later, the sound of engines filled the sky. Lance's little vellite friend trembled then shot off into the trees, beelining for its nest. Lance frowned as he glanced up at the sky. Keith coming up to his side. 

“That doesn't sound like the lions…..” Keith observed, glancing around, and Lance nodded in agreement. He looked over his shoulder to see the Dryad watching the sky as well, a perplexed expression on her face.

“Is that your group of friends?” She asked softly as she looked at the two boys. Unfortunately, the answer was no. 

Keith darted off to the cave, running to the pile of battered armor. Lance shook his head as he followed Keith. “I don't think so…” he admitted. “Don't worry, we're going to check it out.” 

He saw the worry cross the spirits face and his gut twisted, he didn't want to bring any harm to this peaceful planet. He prayed it wasn't the Galra, but from the sound of the engines, that was too much to hope for. 

The Red Paladin quickly threw off the tunic and slipped into his undersuit, then started with the blue accented plating. Had the Galra found the lions? Where even were the lions? They should be looking out for the others. Had the Galra followed them?

Lance grimaced as he looked down at the armor. He felt so vulnerable in the torn attire. He couldn't wait to get it fixed, but one thing at a time. He checked his now healed injuries over, the scars were pale against his caramel skin, but they didn't hurt any longer. That was good. 

He darted out back into the clearing, Keith at his heels. “Can we climb up to see better?” Keith called, pointing up the cliff. Of course, ask permission, right… 

The Dryad nodded, rather urgently. “Yes, go. And be safe” she insisted. Lance didn't need any more confirmation, he nodded then started up the cliff face. He was the better climber of the two, and be made sure to make a clear path so Keith wouldn't fall. 

The two stumbled up the cliff doing their best to maneuver around Tisdeaea's tree, not wanting to disturb her. Once they got to the top, the two looked around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then Lance's heart sank. 

A galra fleet ship could be seen in the atmosphere, orbiting the planet, smaller ships were flying down, circling around. 

“What… what are they doing?..” Lance murmured worriedly, summoning his bayard. The familiar weight was comforting in his hand. All at once the peace had shattered and the two young men were warriors once more. 

“It looks like… they're searching for something…” The Black Paladin murmured, eyes narrowed as he took in the scene, his own blade activated in his hand. 

“The lions?....” 

“Most likely…” 

Lance cursed and turned his face back towards the sky, the frightening scene before them. “So what's the plan?” They had no idea where the lions even were at this point, and if they followed the river upstream, they'd have to climb a ravine, as well as wasting precious time. 

He glanced over at Keith to see the ravenette’s face pale. “Keith?....” 

“I don't think there's anything we CAN do from this distance…” Keith murmured in reply. “We need to stay out of sight, if they know the lions are here then they'll know we're here. We need to-” whatever he was about to say was cut off with a cry as a laser beam slammed into the ground next to him, the Black Paladin darting out of the way.

“Quiznack!” He growled, hurrying to his feet. Lance rushed over to help the other up, who quickly accepted the help then the two darted for the cliff line. They had been seen. 

Keith scrambled down the cliff as Lance lined up the little ship in his sight, red bayard now the long sniper. He pulled the trigger and half of the ship exploded, falling to the ground below. But as he turned he saw a few of the trees catch fire and his stomach dropped out. Not only could they not shoot all these things down on their own, whatever fell had the potential to kill the spirits in this place.

“Keith! We have to go!” Lance cried as he scrambled down the cliff as well. He glanced down to see if Keith heard him, but realized that was impossible over the roar of the engines now. They were too loud. Too close. 

After a frantic descent down the cliff, he was still ten feet away from the ground when his foot caught on a loose stone. He lost his footing, letting go of the rock face with a cry. Lance crashed to the ground below and his broken armor only did so much to cushion the fall. 

He groaned in pain, then felt arms trying to pull him up. Clearing his head with a shake he looked up to see Keith's face in his own. “Are you alright?!” The other male shouted over the engines, concern etched into his face. 

Lance nodded as he stumbled to his feet, his hand clamped around the other's wrist. “We need to go!” He screamed back. He opened his mouth to explain why, knowing the danger they were to the planet right now. But then the world exploded.

Both boys were thrown to the side as a laser slammed into the rock face. They managed to scramble back in time, but that only gave them a better view of what was looming above them. The Galra fleet was getting closer, and the area was being swarmed with sentry ships. 

Lance felt another hand on his arm and his head spun around to meet a pair of silver eyes. Her face was lined in disappointment and worry. 

“Tisdeaea these aren't- we're not-” he tried to apologize, feeling guilty that they had brought the enemy here. He fell quiet as a gentle hand ran through his hair and tears threatened to flow. 

“I know little one.” The Dryad murmured gently. “Do not worry about me, this is not your fault and I do not want you to feel any guilt. Do you understand?..” 

As she spoke she pulled Lance along to the stream where Amatsura waited, Lance's hold on Keith pulling him along as well. “What about you?” Keith asked worriedly as the Dryad let go of Lance's arm. “We can't just leave you!” 

“You're going to have to.” She insisted as the mermaid started to grab the two boys and drag them into the water. Both of the paladins cried out in protest, then morphed into cries of horror as the dryad doubled over in pain, as if she had been shot. 

“Tisdeaea!” The nymph cried as she tried to keep the boys from struggling. Lance managed to glance up to see a smoldering hole in the trunk of the beautiful tree on the cliff. Another handful of lasers peppered the grove, Tisdeaea stumbling again as her tree was hit once more. 

“GO!” the forest spirit roared, panic and pain on her face. Lance screamed the dryad’s name again as he was sucked into a current of water, much too rapid for the stream. He struggled to get free from the mer's grasp, seeing flames from lasers licking their way up tree trunks and branches. Vellites started screeching in panic as nests started burning, the place that had been their sanctuary was being destroyed and there was nothing they could do. 

Tears burned in Lance's eyes, still struggling as the nymph left the stream and flowed into the river. He was barely aware that they were going upstream. He was only aware of the scared and pained screams of the forest.

Then he felt a pair of arms tighten around his chest, warm arms; Keith. Lance didn't hesitate to turn around, wrapping his arms around the black paladin and holding on tightly. He watched the world fly by over Keith's shoulder, the terrain getting familiar even though the sun was out.

Suddenly he was lurched out of the water, Keith crying out as they collapsed into a pile of limbs. Lance hissed in pain as he landed, falling off the cliff had definitely bruised some ribs. 

He scrambled to his feet, trying to help Keith up as well, then saw the nymph’s angry face. “Ama-” 

“Make them pay” the nymph spat, tears glistening in her eyes, then disappeared back into the water. 

Lance reached out as if to call her back, but he felt Keith's hand in his own and took off. The Cuban winced at the tug but hurried to catch up. He knew why the dryad and nymph had made them leave like that. Going that fast, it would throw the galra off their scent, they may have enough time to get to the lions. 

Tears, as well the images of Tisdeaea's pained expression as her life source was being killed, blinded the red paladin's eyes. He tightened his hold on Keith's hand, not wanting to let go. He's feel he'd collapse if he did. 

The two ran until they reached the bridge they had fallen from. As expected, the Dryad built bridge was whole once more. Taking a breath to get a hold of himself, Lance glanced around, hand still in Keith's. “we need to get up there…” 

“Can you climb?” The black Paladin replied worriedly, trying to size up the canyon wall. Lance could not, in fact climb up that high in this state, and even then it was almost too high.

“No….” Lance murmured, cringing a bit. “But I won't be able to get as high as we need anyway….” 

He heard Keith curse then pull him along again. He knew they couldn't keep running blindly, but they had to get out of this ravine. Where were the others? They had to have been here by now. 

“Is your helmet working?” the Cuban asked with a gasp as they ran, trying to ignore the pain in his chest- and his heart, which sunk further as Keith shook his head. 

They slowed to a stop to catch their breath, finally unclasping their hands in order to get their weapons at the ready. The disgustingly familiar roar of sentry ships were getting closer. They needed backup or they were sitting ducks.

“Keith, do you think Tis-” 

“Don't think about it.” Keith cut him off before Lance could even finish the question, but it was obvious the pain in those amethyst eyes. “Just do what Amatsura said. We'll make them pay.” 

Lance nodded numbly, pressing his back against the canyon wall. The ships were extremely close now and they were still trapped. Keith pressed against the wall as well, bracing against the rock then glanced up, his face breaking into a grim smile. 

“Lance..” he pointed up to the opposite rock face, Lance following his gaze. About three meters off the ground was a small hole in the rock. If they could get up there without being seen then they had a chance. 

Lance nodded in affirmation, then glanced over his shoulder. Three ships were coming around the bend. “Get to the tunnel, I'll get these guys” Lance growled, anger fueling him. Then he darted out into the middle of the canyon, dangerously near the edge of the water. He was aware of Keith calling his name, but he didn't heed it. 

The fighter ships took no time to fire at the paladin. Lance managed to dart out of the way as a blast shot towards him, but the rock that got hit behind him propelled the boy forwards, tumbling into the dirt. He winced but quickly rolled over, gun facing the closest of the ships and fired. 

The ship stalled a bit, but didn't burst into flames like the last had. That one had apparently been a lucky shot. Lance fired again, aiming for the wing.

The shot went wide, but managed to hit the cliff beside it. Rocks started tumbling and it took out one of the other ships. The rocks and rubble slammed into the river, damming the water flow. There was a angry screech and about five figures rose out of the water. Nymphs. 

The water nymphs weren't solid, rather just humanoid shapes of water. But they started to throw large balls of water at the ships that had blocked their river. The two remaining ships turned their attention from Lance to the new threats. They started firing, trying to hit the beings that seemed impervious to their blasts.

Lance took that as his cue and started running. He saw Keith had already crossed the river and was almost into the hole. With a start, the red Paladin saw a set of stones going across the river. They were sharp, and if he fell he'd be pulled into the current, but he noticed there was a speckling of blood on one of the points as he got closer. No doubt that's the way Keith had gone. 

Lance was seeing red by the time he got to the rocks, he jumped onto the first and hissed as the rough surface scraped his hand, gloves useless to protect him. He didn't even stand straight up before he launched himself at the second rock, then the third, and so on. By the fifth rock however, the fighter ships had began to ignore the nymphs, the water useless against the hulls. One of the ships at least.

The ship Lance had already hit had gone down, the water seeping into the damaged hull and dropping the fighter to the ground. Lance glanced between the oncoming ship and the hole where Keith was waiting, terror written on his face. Lance still had another rock to go until he reached the ground, and he couldn't shoot the ship without falling into the river. 

The ships laser charged up for an oncoming attack and Lance jumped blindly, the rock he was just on blowing to bits as the laser slammed into it. He grabbed onto the rock and cringed as the sharp stones pierced his hands. He was so glad his bayard had returned to his side automatically, he couldn't afford to drop and lose it. 

He scrambled to his feet, trying to make it to the other side of the rock then felt the static charge of a laser beam heading straight for him. The Red Paladin's eyes blew wide as he turned to watch it come near. There wasn't enough time! He couldn't- 

He heard Keith scream his name and Lance screwed his eyes shut, bracing for the blast… but it never came.

Opening his eyes in surprise at hearing the explosion, Lance saw the air rippling then fall away to reveal a massive green lion, blowing the fighter ship to pieces. He nearly slipped off the rock in relief. 

Hurriedly, he scrambled to the other side of the rock and launched himself off, slamming into the ground. A little disoriented, he felt someone helping him up to his feet. Keith. 

With a groan, Lance managed to regain his footing then stumbled along, Keith keeping him upright. They saw the Green Lion's maw open and the walkway reveal itself. Both boys tumbled inside, gasping for breath then felt hands on them. 

“Guys, what happened?!” Pidge's voice called down. “why weren't you answering?!”

“Their armor's torn up” hunk called back, much closer than Pidge. He must be the one trying to get them to sit up. 

Lance shook his head clear, his friend's worried face staring into his own. “Lance what happened?!” The yellow paladin asked again. “Why didn't you answer?” 

“The comms are out hunk” Keith groaned a bit from his spot. Lance noticed he was tending to his foot, apparently that's what had gotten cut on the rock. “We fell into the river, everything got destroyed” 

Lance tried to sit up and winced again, his chest hurting even worse now. “We need to get the galra away from here…” he insisted. “they'll destroy the planet, the trees are living. As in they're people living.” 

“Lance just stay calm okay?” Hunk murmured, standing up, then rushing up towards the cockpit of the lion. “Pidge, we have a situation!” 

Lance winced again and tried to get to his feet. They had to save Tisdeaea, Amatsura, the rest of the dryads and nymphs! 

“Lance…” Keith called softly and the Cuban glanced over, pained. 

“We need to save them….” The red paladin whimpered. “we can't let them-” 

“Lance…” Keith called again, even softer this time. Tears hung in the black paladin's eyes as well. Lance stared back and after a tense moment something snapped between them, realizing the awful truth.

Lance lurched forward, wrapping his arms around the other. He buried his face in Keith's neck and choked out a sob, feeling the other man's arms hold him close. Keith took a shuddered breath and nuzzled the other's temple. “I'm sorry Lance ..” he whispered. “I'm so sorry….”


	5. Chapter 5

Voltron had beaten the Galra. But it didn't feel like a victory. 

Lance sat in Red's cockpit, flying towards the grove. Or what was left of it. He saw Black in his peripheral and sighed, all this had happened and Keith still had no idea. He figured his confession would have to wait another day, if ever. Sorry Tisdeaea.. he wasn't strong enough to do this….

They had managed to save the planet, putting out the fires and removing the metal hulls that had fallen to the surface. But it had been too late. The trees around the clearing had all been burned and splintered. But what hurt the most to see was the burned up Willow that was sprawled out on the ground in two pieces, a few roots still trying to cling to the cliff face. 

The lions landed and Lance ran out into the clearing. He felt Keith by his side soon enough as they took in the damage. There were a few vellites flying around the dead trees, lamenting over their lost nests and kin. 

Amatsura's stream seemed the only thing left intact, Though the pretty little waterfalls had been destroyed and now the rocks just looked like they were weeping. And the beautiful clear water was now clouded with ash and garbage. Lance slowly made his way to the broken tree, his heart thudding in his chest. 

Stifling a sob, he dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the charred trunk. He felt a cool hand on his back and he lifted his head in surprise. The water nymph had her hand on his shoulder, the tip of her tail dipping into the water. Tears ran down her face and Lance threw himself into her arms. 

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…” he sobbed, begging for forgiveness. He felt her hold tighten and then Keith's hand was on his back. 

“It's not your fault little one” Amatsura murmured softly, letting go of the paladin and slipping into the water. “I know you meant no harm, and if you hadn't been here than we all would be lost. “ 

“If we hadn't been here then the Galra wouldn't have come…” Keith mumbled, sounding as guilty as Lance felt. The mer placed her hand on the black paladin's knee, trying to comfort him as well. 

“The forest will regrow…” She assured softly. “Tisdeaea’s loss is heartbreaking, but another dryad will be here to watch over the grove someday. Just please, tell her stories children. Don't let her memory be forgotten.”

Lance nodded slowly, trying to wipe at the tears on his cheeks. Keith nodded as well and the nymph gave a small, sad smile. “I must go now, I am still weak myself. But your stories aren't over children, and I hope to see you again someday. I treasure our time together, however brief” she gave one more smile then dissolved into the water, returning to her true form. 

Lance sniffled and slowly got to his feet, Keith taking his hand. Surprised he looked up, Keith's head low and his eyes downcast. Lance didn't say anything, he just squeezed Keith's hand, feeling the pressure get returned. Then they slowly turned away from the stream and the tree, heading back to their lions, that is until Lance stopped and stood still, hand clasping Keith's tightly. 

“Lance?...” The ravenette asked softly, lifting his head up. Lance took a breath and forced himself to meet the other’s eyes. And he did what Tisdeaea had told him to. He took his moment before he never had the chance again. 

“Keith.. I-” 

“I know…” Keith interrupted before the other could finish. “I heard you….” 

Lance stared at the other confused at the interjection, unsure of the meaning. Then he started putting the pieces together. Keith's open attitude, how he didn't mind having physical contact. How the had barely gotten angry at each other this whole time. Lance dropped his hand in surprise, fear clutching his heart. 

“I...I…” Lance's tongue grew thick, unable to speak, but then his eyes flew open in surprise as a gentle pair of lips pressed against his temple.

“I know…” Keith whispered, then pulled away. “I know Lance…” he gave a bittersweet smile which Lance hesitantly returned. 

He knew why Keith didn't say it back. This wasn't the time for it, they were both grieving. But it eased his soul a bit, knowing that he wasn't alone in this life. The dryad had been right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! A bittersweet ending! But hey, at least the boys have each other, right?


End file.
